Sandy Shell
by pjodancerPLL
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Jaylyn who meets some very interesting people at her high school, these new people also bring her parents' secrets to the surface. 1st Fanfic don't judge to harshly!
1. Intro

Intro

17 year old Jaylyn grew up in an orphanage. She was left on the front step at days old, in a golden crib with a card that only said:

Jaylyn  
2 days old

A few days before her 15th birthday, she was adopted by famous TV personality, Will Kormik. He kept her a secret, and had a lady come to homeschool her. She begs to go to public schools, and Will finally gives in. She is finally attending a real school, but who does she happen to run into?


	2. Chapter 1- I Meet a Redhead

Jaylyn's POV

I stepped out of my Dad's sports car (not my real dad) and into the courtyard of my new school Sand Shell High School in California. I grabbed my mustache tote bag, and headed straight to the locker I had located at registration. Everywhere I went people began to whisper or stare.

I had grabbed my books, and started down the hall. That's when a clique of blondes stood in my way. The one who seemed to be their "leader" said, "Don't you dare go strutting in here like your soooo much more important than us, when clearly you are a shallow, dumb pretty girl."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't you..."

"I heard you the first time."

"Ugh."

I rolled my eyes.

"You listen here, I don't care who you think you are, but I Kiely Wilson, think you are honestly cheap. Oh, and I'd advise you to stay away from the GT. That includes my boyfriend."

"And who's burden is that?"

"Percy Jackson." She scoffed.

She left me there standing clueless on who the heck GT was.

~Time Skip~

After first period math, I went back to my locker. That's when a pretty redhead came up to me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, I'm Isabella," she replied.

"Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you had any questions about anything. I kinda know everything about everyone."

"Uh, ya, who's GT?"

"See those three boys over there?" She asked as she pointed to three boys,"They're cousins. Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Jason King. The cheerleaders call them the GT. The queen bee, Kiely, made it up. It stands for Golden Three."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm happy to help. If you need anything else, just ask!"

I studied the cousins closer. They were all attractive. One had messy black hair and sea green eyes. Another had pitch black hair and deep brown eyes,and he seemed kinda emo. The last one was blonde with startling blue eyes. They all seemed so different, I was surprised they were cousins.

Next I had science. When I walked into the lab, there was only one extra seat. It was next to Isabella. She waved to me as I sat down. As our teacher Mrs. Peterbeat went on and on about the periodic table, Isabella and I passed notes.

So, where are you from? She asked

Um...Ohio

Cool.

Sure

So what sports do you play?

Uh, I swim...sometimes.

Really? That's Kiely's sport!

Great...

Family?

Dad

Would I know him

Possibly

What's his name?

Uh... I'd rather not say...

Why not?

Cause

Please! I won't tell anyone!

No

Please!

Not now.

Fine.

You have family?

I live with my grandparents during the school year, and my Aunt and Uncle during the summer.

Siblings, or cousins?

My aunt and uncle have a daughter, but she goes to camp during the summer, and a boarding school in Connecticut during the school year.

Oh.

So what's your last name?

Uh.. Kormik

As in Will Kormik being you dad?!

Adopted, yes.

Well then, I should tell you my aunt and uncle own Dare Enterprise.

Wow.

"Ms. Dare hand me that paper," Mrs. Peterbeat said. We glanced at each other.

My heart raced a million miles a minute, thinking she would read the note out loud. Luckily she tossed into the recycling bin behind her desk, and just told us to pay attention.

After class was over, I saw one of the GT, the green-eyed one, grab the paper out of the recycling bun, shove it in his pocket, and then rejoin his cousins.

**What do ya think? All reviewers get cookies (::)!**


	3. Chapter 2- I Amaze People With My Skills

2

Jaylyn's POV

After school, almost every single kid headed toward two buildings to the left of the parking lot. I didn't see my dad, so I tagged along with Isabella. "Why is everyone heading this way?" I asked at I glanced up at the two monstrous buildings. Each one looked like some National Monument; except one was blue, and one was pink. They both had about 4 floors, and were connected at the very top with a silver and glass tunnel or tube.

"The school forces everybody here to participate in some sort sport, unless you are in an academic or artistic club."

"Why are there two buildings?"

"They are sports centers. One for girls one for boys."

"Wait hold on, do I have to participate?"

"Ya. You said swimming was your sport, right?" I nodded, then she continued,"Do you have a bathing suit?"

"No-" I was cut off by none other than Will Kor- I mean my dad, handing me a bag."You're a swimmer, right? I grabbed this for you." I thanked him as he walked away.

Then Isabella continued her instructions,"Go up to the 4th floor, there will changing rooms directly on your left after coming up the 'magic carpet'..."

"Magic carpet?"

"Like an escalator, but completely smooth."

"Oh."

"Then just change into your swimsuit, and don't worry about uniform. Then, just follow the signs to the girls pool, which isn't to far from the 4th floor changing room."

I rode the magic carpet up to the 4th floor with a 3 groups of girls: one group had pink and white shorts, shirt, and shoes, and were each holding a pale pink basketball. Another group had pink, black, and white skirt and top (the top said eagles), pink and zebra bows in their hair, pink metallic pompoms, and white cheer leading shoes (like tennis shoes). The last group had pink and black shorts and a pink 1/2 long sleeve top over possibly a swimsuit, black flip flops, and pink North Face backpacks: well all of them except three, 1 I recognized as Kiely. Kiely had a black sleeveless coverup, with pink flip flop wedges, an magenta Adidas backpack, with a pink 'Pink' (you know Victoria's Secret 'Pink' stuff) towel over her shoulders, and pink bedazzled Beats over her ears. She glared at me the whole way up. The other two had pajama like shorts, a hoodie, and flip flops, but they has their hoods over their heads, and just kinda stuck together, away from the group.

Once we had gotten to the top, I changed into my swimsuit, and threw on some white shorts and a white tank top, slipped on some (mostly) blue Old Navy flip flops, and pulled up my hair into a messy bun (bun like thing). I threw an Aero sweatshirt on, then I headed to the pools.

I opened the pink door to the girls aquatic center, where I was greeted by a lady who must've been the coach. She was a pretty blonde, who had a sleek ponytail, a pink Juicy Couture jacket, black Nike shorts, and some pink and black Adidas Adissage sandals. She had a pink whistle, and water bottle. "Hello...uh..." She began.

"Jaylyn" I told her.

"Jaylyn. I'm Coach Anderson, the girls swim coach. And you must be here to try out for the swim team?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh of course. I'll need to get an evaluation sheet. Have you ever swam before."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please, call me Jill, or if you really want Coach."

"Okay Coach."

She laughed and disappeared into her office, and came back with a evaluation sheet on a pink clipboard. I looked around and saw the swim team members stretching, as well as a few warming up dives in the diving pool. "You okay with going straight into swimming?" She asked me.

"Sure"

"Okay girls! Let's have a quick warmup race, and see who gets to go for speed boot camp with Coach Morgan, and which of you will stay with me for technique." Coach yelled to all the girls."First heat: Avery Jones, Chloe Vaton, Charlotte Tanaka, Skylar Gomez, Alexandra Gomez, Juliet Watson, Raquel Richards, and Danielle Adams."

The 8 girls went up to their blocks. And they took off. They made 1 full lap. That was it. "Okay girls, I have recorded your times, and for that heat Skylar won!" Most everybody groaned. One girl kind of disappeared (possibly to the bathroom). The other girls all huddled over by Kiely, but Skylar went to go sit alone on one of the chairs.

"Okay now the rest of you are in the second heat. In case you're confused that's Brittany, Zoe, Sabrina, Kiely, Quinn, Penni, Madison, and Jaylyn." Coach Anderson said.'Great last lane' I thought to myself. 'Just make it work'. I slipped my flip flops off and took of my sweatshirt, tank top, and short, so I was only in my swimsuit. I swung my arms 3 times to partially stretch my back. I walked up to the 8th block and prepared myself. The whistle blew.

I dove into the water and immediately got a surge of energy. I quickly passed all my competition, and before I knew it I was doing a flip turn of the wall. I made it to the wall over 20 seconds before any of the other girls in my heat. I had noticed this swim team wasn't very fast. I climbed out of the water, and Skylar handed me a towel, I said,"Thanks!" But she just nodded, mouth agape. That was about when Kiely finished the race.

Kiely glared at me as she walked over to her group. Every single girl after Kiely did the same. Once the last girl had finished, Coach Anderson called a water break, then went to her office and sat down at the computer.

Skylar turned to look at me. "Wow, you're fast!" She said.

"So I've been told."

"There's a guy at the school who's ridiculously fast too."

"Really, who?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Kiely's boyfriend?"

Skylar laughed."She wishes..."

"So he's not her boyfriend?"

"No way..."

The girl who had "disappeared" earlier had come back."Oh, this is my twin sister Alexandra" Skylar said.

"But, I go by Lexie!" Ale- Lexie said.

"Jaylyn come here please!" Coach called.

I jogged over to Coach's office. When I got there Coach pointed at the screen of her computer then the time next to my name. I read the top of the page 'Women Swimming World Records' I read the world record for the 100m free, then glanced at my time. I was .1 seconds less than the world record. All coach said was, "You will be a helpful edition to our team." Then she walked out of her office and started announcing who would be joining Coach Morgan. "I would like Lexie, Skylar, Kiely, Quinn, and Jaylyn to head over to the boys aquatic center. The rest of you will stay with me, working on butterfly technique."

The 5 of us girls chosen for Coach Morgan headed for the door on the opposite side then the entrance I had taken. Once on the other side of the door, I realized we were in the "skywalk" I started to feel queasy. I hated heights. We passed a group of boys trying to catch our attention, but none of us bothered to pay any to them. Soon enough, we were in the boys aquatic center. I saw a bunch of guys in solid blue swim trunks sitting near a cooler full of sodas, and one kid in different swim trunks talking to the man, who must've been Coach Morgan. I realized this boy was Percy Jackson.

"Hey Percy!" Kiely called.

"Leave me alone Kiely." He replied.

"Some boyfriend," I taunted.

We went over near the cooler, I grabbed a blueberry Japanese soda, and some blue corn chips. I tried to eat as much blue food as possible, because my mom would've, and my mom did because she had a friend, whose son was my half brother, who had an argument with her husband about blue food being real or not (husband-no blue food, mom's friend- yes blue food), anyways my mom probably would've wanted to side with her friend on this. I know, I was left at an orphanage when I was 2 days old, but I read in a text from 'Sally' on my mom's cell phone, which was buried in the blankets of my crib which I found when I was 5. There were to other things I found in my crib. I figured out who Sally was by reading my mom's journal, which was also in my crib. And I kind of assumed my mom would be trying to eat blue food, but she probably would be.

After I had finished my soda, Coach Morgan told us to line up on the edge of the pool. We did, and suddenly I realized how petite I was. I was a 16 year old girl, who was 5'4", and only 97 lbs. The guys were mostly about 6', and Kiely was probably around that height too. Quinn was probably 5'10", Skylar was as least 4" taller than me, but Alex was actually only an inch or two taller. Still, I was the smallest one there. First, Coach Morgan sized me up.

Then he put us into four groups, he said it had nothing to do with skill, but I could tell he put his two best guy swimmers in one as well as the two "best" girl swimmers, Kiely and Quinn in one group. Skylar told me about how last year, Kiely had tripped Lexie in the hallway and broken her arm, so Lexie wouldn't be able to swim. Also that last year she (Skylar) had quit swimming last year and switched to figure skating because Kiely had threatened to do the same to her. "I only rejoined this year because Principal Minch promised to keep a better eye on those sort of things." She said. But, that is why Kiely and Quinn are the "best" swimmers.

I was in a group with Lexie, and newbie guys Tyler and Matthew. I figured Skylar was in a "higher" group than is because she had done 1 meet last year, and Lexie and I hadn't done a single one.

Matthew and Tyler were hilarious and really fun to hang out with, and since Coach had told us to get to know our groups while he wasn't working with us, I had a great time. Tyler and Lexie were talking about their outside of school sports (Tyler-football,Lexie-competitive dance)  
Matthew and I were talking about random things, when he asked,"So, what's your family like?"

"Uh...I live with my adoptive dad."

"No siblings."

"Well technically, I have a half brother I've never met, but I'm pretty sure he lives in New York."

"Oh, lucky, I have a very annoying little sister who hates me, and then my parents."

"Well at least you have both of your real parents."

"Ya."

"Ok, back to random questions!" I exclaimed.

"Uh...Where do you live?"

"Um..."I blushed really hard,"Beverley Hills."

"BEVERLEY HILLS?!" Matthew screamed a little too loud. Everyone looked at us and we both blushed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Beverly Hills?" He whispered.

"Ya."

"Is your dad like rich?"

"No..." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Is he famous?"

"You could say that..."

"Who is he?"

"Maybe I'll tell you another time, when there aren't people everywhere."

"Why?"

"Well from what I've seen, you don't take surprises very well..."

Matthew blushed.

"Okay last group!" Coach Morgan called.

We ran up to coach trailing behind Lexie and Tyler. "So basically what's going to happen is I'm going to have you guys chose your favorite, and fastest, stroke, do an 100m, then I'll see which one of you is fastest." Lexie pointed at me and the two guys made a hey-we-don't-know-that-yet look, and Lexie raised her eyebrows, and the guys rolled their eyes. Coach continued,"Then I'll take the 2 girls which the highest score, see which one is faster, do the same with the boys, then put the fastest boy and the fastest girl in a race against each other! Right now Skylar holds the top score for the girls, and Percy holds the top score for the guys. Okay pick your block!"

I walked up to the 4th block. I shook my wrists to loosen them up. Then, I positioned myself to begin the race. I once again chose to do freestyle. Coach blew the whistle, and we were off, I immediately felt like I had had 600 Blue Blitz milkshakes from Imogene's Ice Cream (my favorite place to go in Ohio where I used to live) I sped to the wall, flip turned, and rushed back to my starting position. Coach Morgan stared at me is surprise, Kiely glared, and Skylar gave my a thumbs up. I climbed out of the pool and grabbed my towel.

Lexie finished 2nd, and grinned at me as she got out, while Matthew and Tyler came in not soon after. Tyler looked scared of me, and Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, looks like Skylar and...um..."

"Jaylyn" Lexie tells Coach Morgan.

"Yes, Skylar and Jaylyn will be competing for the position of fastest female swimmer, and Percy and Tristan will be competing for fastest male swimmer..."

**That was longer than expected... Also I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this story let alone enjoying it, so if you do read it just leaving a review would be nice! You don't have to though. Cookies for all of readers (::)**


	4. Chapter 3- I Race a Swimming Prodigy

**I want to thank habibaislam12 for reviewing, lots of cookies for you (::) (::) (::). Also I'm just going to let you guys know the first five chapters will go up pretty quickly, however after the fifth it will probably take me a little bit longer to update. One more thing I have been forgetting to do: Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, or any of Rick Riordan's characters. Anyways, here's the story:**

3

Jaylyn's POV

I raced Skylar, and kicked butt. Percy raced Tristan, and creamed him. Percy was about as fast as me when it came to swimming. When it came time for us to race each other, coach told us to agree on a stroke to do. I stared at him and noticed he had the same jet black hair and sea green eyes. "Freestyle?" He asked.

"Freestyle." I replied.

We walked up to coach and said,"Freestyle." At the same exact time. I let him take the 4th block, and I took the 5th block. Coach Morgan blew his whistle, and we took of, Percy was able to push off a little better than me, because he had longer legs, but I was able to catch up with him by the time we were doing flip turns at the wall. I inched in front of him, he inched in front of me. Then, we were at the exact same point and we touched the wall. We has tied exactly. "We'll..." Coach said sadly,"we don't have a fastest swimmer, but we do have two swimming prodigies!"

"Go Percy!" A few of the guys shouted.

"Ya Jaylyn!" Lexie, Sky, and Matthew called out.

"Good job." Percy said.

"You too!" I replied

We hugged and I felt like a missing puzzle piece of my life had been found. Not like romantic in any way, but I felt like Percy would be very important to me in the future.

After saying goodbye to Matthew, I headed back to the girl's side with Lexie and Sky (Skylar in case you haven't realized), because Kiely and Quinn had already stormed back to their friends. I slipped my shorts, tank top, and flip flops on, telling myself I would shower later. I shoved my sweatshirt into my mustache tote, then headed for the parking lot. I waved to Lexie and Sky as they passed by in their Mom's SUV. Then, I spotted a silver sports car along the curb, I ran up to it, opened the passenger side door and sat down. I turned to my dad (luckily it was him) "Guess what." I said as he began for the highway.

"What?" He asked.

"I beat the world record for 100m freestyle today, and I'm by far the fastest girl swimmer in the school." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I never knew you were so good."

Awkward silence the rest of the way home.

Once we pulled into our driveway, a bunch of paparazzi jumped out from behind a tree and started taking pictures. I covered my face, so that if these pictures made magazines, no one at school would know it was me. Dad shooed them away, then escorted me inside. I grabbed a plate of chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge, then went to my study to do homework.

After I had finished my homework, I went to my pool to relax. Luckily I already had my bathing suit on. After in being in the pool for about 15 minutes, Dad came in, out of breath. "Do...you...know...how...hard...it is ...to find...one...person... In this house..." He panted.

I laughed and asked,"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you I have a friend and his daughter coming over for dinner, so you might want to change."

"Okay dad, thanks for the heads up."

I wondered who was coming over, but while getting ready, I was sure to put on the last thing I had found in my crib as a child. A necklace, that was very dear to me, because I somehow knew it was from my father.

**_That chapter was not nearly as long as the last one... Once again don't forget to review, and feel free to correct my mistakes in the reviews._**


End file.
